supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Williams Family 2028 Christmas
Time to Go to Aunt Vicky's House Packing Things Petunia: "Your Aunt Vicky has invited your Aunt Mandy and your Aunt Frankie." Petunia: "Your Grandma Sophie and Grandpa Ray will be here too." At Aunt Vicky's House hugs Grandma Sophie John, Josephine and Jett: (to Grandpa Ray) "Hello, stinky grandpa." Christmas Eve Time to Open Presents and Look in Stockings looks in her stocking to find a , opens her presents to reveal a Fruit & Cheese Hamper basket, Satoko: "クール！" (Translated to: "Cool!") looks in his stocking to find a gift card to Best Buy, a Nintendo 3TS XL opens his presents to reveal a Ju-on: The Grudge DVD Yoshi: " " looks in his stocking to find some candy canes, some peppermint bark opens his presents to reveal a Playstation 6 console, Hugo: "Olé!" looks in her stocking to find personalized M&M's opens her presents to reveal the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 1 DVDs, Nature's Picnic - Fruit Gift Basket, Ling: " " looks in his stocking to find a Seedling Good Things for Boys opens his presents to reveal a personalizable basketball hoop, a Nintendo Wii 28 Akim: " " looks in her stocking to find some candy canes, a Clate Chalkboard manicure, mini ice cream sandwich press, a Kate Spade New York 'skinny mini' bow stud earrings and a Timex modern easy reader watch opens her presents to reveal a white iPad 7, glamerous slip-ons from TOMS, a Nintendo Wii U and an 16 GB iPod Nano Kim: " " looks in his stocking to find a couple of ballpoint pens, some keychains, peppermint bark opens his presents to reveal a South Park Season 1 DVD, a Family Guy season 10 DVD Kwang-Sun: " " looks in her stocking to find a sleep mask, Laura Geller Beauty 'Bright Lips, Big City' Lip Pop Trio opens her presents to reveal a digital camera, Silver heart monogram necklace Ji-min: " " looks in her stocking to find an Adele CD, a digital watch opens her presents to reveal The Simpsons season 15 DVD, leopard skin rickshaw messenger bag Lucy: "This is great!" looks in his stocking to find a pair of natural Monroe PANDA wood sunglasses opens his presents to reveal an XBOX 360, iPad 6 in black Matt: " " looks in her stocking to find some peppermint bark, a pair of shark earbuds opens her presents to reveal a waffle maker, a soft pretzel maker Ania: " " looks in her stocking to find some nuts, some fruits, some candy and some ballpoint pens opens her presents to reveal an iPad, and MP3 player, a pair of Ray-Ban sunglasses Coco: " " Josephine and Jett open their present to find a note from Santa saying, "Josephine, John and Jett, you three are very naughty children this year. You menaced your adoptive siblings, pulled pranks, . Signed, Santa" in cursive Josephine: " " Jett: " " John: " " Josephine and Jett look in their stockings only to find lumps of coal Josephine: " " John: " " Jett: " " and Bryce step into the room Petunia: "You know what Josephine Clarissa, John Joshua and Jett Kevin?" Bryce: "As you three have all been " Revenge! John: "I know, let's hurt our brothers and sisters!" Josephine: "Yeah, we are so gonna kill them!" Jett: " " The Missing Presents Category:Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Winter Holiday Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts